


Two's a Party (But Three's a Crowd)

by tomorrowisblue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Alpha, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chan is Prepared tm, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is jealous, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alpha!chan, at least it's supposed to be but they're too soft, but so is chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisblue/pseuds/tomorrowisblue
Summary: “You fucking stink,” Minho whines, pushing his wrist up to Chan’s scent gland and rubbing his own scent over it to dull the stench.That’s all it takes for Chan to catch on, Minho watches his mouth turn from a confused frown to a smirk, and Chan looks at him with wide eyes trying to play dumb.“Pup,” Chan says, grabbing Minho’s wrist and placing a kiss on his pulse point before gently biting down, delighting in the growl-gasp that Minho tries so hard to hold back.“Mine,” Minho whines again, intertwining their fingers and using the leverage to pin Chan’s hands against the door.“Are you gonna kiss me or not,” Chan challenges, playfully fighting against Minho’s hold.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Two's a Party (But Three's a Crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IF YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNOW IS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC CLICK THE X IN THE CORNER OF THE PAGE NOW AND SAVE US BOTH EMBARRASSMENT
> 
> thanks as always to a and bells, i couldn't do this without you.

Minho knows Chan’s been looking forward to this party for weeks, some sort of welcome home bash for a beloved cousin who’s been back in Australia for a few years that Chan can’t stop gushing about. He’s not jealous, he’s  _ not _ , this kid is a family member after all and Minho knows that he’s Chan’s favorite -despite what Jisung says- but something in Minho bristles whenever Chan stays up late talking to a deep voice over video chat instead of cuddling in their bed with him. 

If Minho dresses up a little more than normal before they leave, wearing an oversized sheer sweater that leaves his collar bones exposed and draws attention to the choker around his neck that matches the one Chan wears -their way of showing the world that they belong to each other since they can’t actually mark each other properly- Chan doesn’t bother calling him on it, just gives him a less than chaste kiss before pulling him out the door. 

Chan doesn’t bother knocking before opening the door once they get to the house, taking Minho’s hand and crossing the threshold and Minho tries not to cringe at the heavy bass that instantly flows through his veins and makes his brain rattle, the overwhelming heat of too many bodies gathered in a small space not helping the dizziness he feels even with Chan’s fingers twined with his grounding him. 

Minho knows Chan’s spotted their friends before he starts tugging him through the sea of bodies, Changbin waving when he looks up from where Jisung’s plastered against his side and Minho waving back just as easily. 

“Have you seen Lix yet?” Chan asks once they reach their friends. Minho recognizes the name, how could he not when it’s the one that pops up constantly on Chan’s phone, as the boy they’re here to see. 

“He’s around here somewhere,” Jisung says, draping himself on Minho and nuzzling his neck, breathing in his sticky-sweet honey scent that Chan talks so highly of. Besides Chan, Jisung is the only one that Minho lets scent him like this, knowing just how much it calms the younger boy down when he needs it. 

“Better?” Minho asks softly when Jisung decides he’s had enough and goes back into Changbin’s arms. The beta pulls Jisung into his chest, laughing quietly at how boneless his omega is and smiles at Minho in thanks. 

“Much,” Jisung purrs, playing with Changbin’s fingers and switching his attention back to the conversation Chan and Changbin are in the middle of. 

“I’m just saying, we’ve gotta get a better keyboard if we wanna go that direction,” Chan says, the argument familiar enough that Minho fills in Changbin’s answer before he opens his mouth about how their keyboard is “just fine, you’re just not creative enough.”

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” Minho says restlessly, the heat of the room starting to get to him.

“Ok baby,” Chan says, patting Minho’s hand before wildly swinging his arms to demonstrate how a bigger keyboard would let them do something that Minho doesn’t fully understand. 

Minho doesn’t realize how tense he’s been until he’s safe in the kitchen, far enough away from the action but still able to spot Chan and their friends in the crowd. Minho grabs a beer from the fridge, not wanting anything stronger because he has to drive precious cargo home at the end of the night. The cheap beer tastes far too bitter for his taste, but it quenches his thirst enough that he keeps taking sips until the can is empty and when he looks for Chan he sees something that sets his insides on fire in a harsh contrast to the soft heat that wants to course through his veins with the alcohol. 

Changbin and Jisung are gone, replaced by a small blond boy leaning into Chan’s space and whispering something in Chan’s ear. Minho feels the can crumble in his hands, tossing it blindly onto the counter and thanking whatever god exists that he didn’t choose something in a bottle because shattered glass is the last thing he wants to pick out of his skin. 

Minho can’t take his eyes off them, growling to himself when he sees Chan tilt his head back laughing at something the boy says. 

He can’t help the snarl that escapes when someone grabs his arm, tucking his metaphorical tail between his legs when he turns and sees Jeongin looking at him with wide eyes and his hands raised in surrender. 

“Sorry Innie,” Minho whines, sighing contentedly when the younger boy wraps his arms around him for a hug. 

“‘S ok grumpy,” Jeongin says, stepping away to sneak a cup of whatever happens to be in the punch bowl. 

“I don’t think so pup,” Minho tuts, replacing the cup with soda and ruffling Jeongin’s hair when he squawks. 

Jeongin stays with Minho, content to stay away from his hyungs so they can’t make him do anything embarrassing, the two of them standing in silence until Jeongin addresses the elephant in the room.

“You seem pissy,” Jeongin says, poking Minho’s cheek and yanking his finger back as Minhos snaps his teeth at it. 

“I’m fine,” Minho says sharply, eyes not leaving the scene unfolding across the room. 

“Sure,” Jeongin says. 

Minho’s definitely  _ not _ fine the more he watches Chan talk to the stranger, not liking the way the other boy keeps touching him and something in him  _ snaps _ when the boy slips his fingers under the necklace pressed tight to Chan’s throat. 

Before he blinks he’s across the room, dragging Chan upstairs into the first bathroom he finds, shoving his boyfriend against the door and locking the door behind them. 

_ Mine mine mine _ Minho’s instincts snarl as he makes sure the lock works before turning his attention to Chan. 

“What,” Chan asks, looking up at Minho with nothing but confusion on his face.

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” Minho snarls, shoving his nose into the hollow of Chan’s throat and breathing as deep as he can. 

Now that they’re alone, Minho can’t smell anything except the sickly sweet smell of vanilla coming from where the stranger -the omega- touched his mate. He supposes it should smell good to him, the sweetness designed to attract an alpha, but all it does is make him want to vomit, just another thing that society says is wrong with him. 

“You fucking  _ stink _ ,” Minho whines, pushing his wrist up to Chan’s scent gland and rubbing his own scent over it to dull the stench. 

That’s all it takes for Chan to catch on, Minho watches his mouth turn from a confused frown to a smirk, and Chan looks at him with wide eyes trying to play dumb.

“Pup,” Chan says, grabbing Minho’s wrist and placing a kiss on his pulse point before gently biting down, delighting in the growl-gasp that Minho tries so hard to hold back. 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Minho whines again, intertwining their fingers and using the leverage to pin Chan’s hands against the door. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not,” Chan challenges, playfully fighting against Minho’s hold. 

“Brat,” Minho says, but it’s entirely too fond and Chan’s smile is too soft for what Minho dragged him into the bathroom for. 

Minho closes the gap between them, connecting their lips with a clash of teeth and biting at Chan’s lower lip hard enough to taste copper, pulling back to soothe the sting with his tongue, delighting in the way Chan goes a little more boneless against him. 

“Keep your hands there angel,” Minho instructs, letting go so he can pull the collar of Chan’s shirt down so he has more access to the skin of his neck, sucking a mark when Chan doesn’t move. “Good boy.”

Minho loses himself in marking up his boyfriend’s neck, biting and sucking and licking at every spot he knows drives Chan wild until he realizes that there’s something hard pressing into his hip and rutting gently against him. Chan looks wrecked already, pupils blown and lips red and swollen from biting them in an attempt to muffle the noises Minho’s been feeling with their bodies pressed against each other, but Minho wants to  _ ruin _ Chan. 

“There better be lube somewhere around here,” Minho growls, pulling away so he can rummage through the drawers under the sink. “Or I’ll fuck you with spit out there for that omega to watch.”

“No you won’t,” Chan says, “you won’t let anyone see me like that.”

_ Dammit _ , Minho thinks, shoving toilet paper around, knowing that Chan’s not wrong. 

“Well you’re mine,” Minho says, “no one gets to see you come but  _ me _ .”

“Yours,” Chan agrees, wrapping himself around Minho where he’s bent over. 

Minho almost doesn't see the packet Chan waves in front of his face, intent on finding a bottle and forgetting that lube also comes in travel size packets for emergencies like this, until Chan smacks him in the cheek with it.

“You’re a brat,” Minho snarls, tackling Chan into the rug. 

“Maybe,” Chan answers, entirely too pleased with himself. 

“I’m gonna  _ wreck _ you,” Minho promises, already rucking Chan’s shirt up and tugging at the hem until Chan sits up enough for him to pull it off. 

“Good,” Chan purrs, “you have no idea how good your ass looked bent over like that.”

Minho squawks when Chan sticks his hands into his pants and squeezes his ass, not expecting the coldness of his hands, and if Chan’s feeling this bold then Minho’s going to have to fuck the brat right out of him. Chan shivers when he says as much, letting Minho push him down and wraps his legs around Minho’s waist so he can’t go anywhere. 

Minho wants to tease Chan, make him fall apart without even touching him, to make him scream loud enough that no other omega will  _ dare _ to so much as look at Chan again, but Chan’s looking up at him with so much heat that Minho knows he’ll give him whatever he asks. Chan already has his heart, what else can he lose?

Minho lets Chan kiss him as much as he wants until they’re both breathless and rutting against each other blindly and Minho needs  _ more _ , needs to feel Chan clenching around him until there’s no point where one of them ands and the other begins. 

“Off,” Minho commands, tugging at Chan’s zipper and hating that Chan won’t let him destroy any more clothing.  _ I liked that shirt _ , Chan had said the last time Minho lost patience, pouting at him until Minho apologized with everything he knew. 

“Are we in a rush?” Chan asks lazily, as if they’re not in someone else’s bathroom at a stupid party. 

“Want you now,” Minho growls, getting off Chan so he can yank his own pants and underwear down while Chan stares. 

“Pretty,” Chan says once Minho’s cock is free, pouting like he knows he’s not allowed to touch yet.

“Get naked,” Minho instructs, “or you get nothing.”

“Mean,” Chan laughs, finally doing what he’s told.

Minho doesn’t even wait until Chan’s fully naked, pushing him back against the tile with his pants hanging off his ankles and placing a biting kiss to his thigh before swallowing Chan down. 

They’ve done this enough times that they know exactly what each other likes in a blowjob, Minho likes having his hair pulled and Chan will come on the stop if Minho times a swallow just right, and Minho knows it’s not fair when he pulls off, squeezing the base of Chan’s cock tight enough to stop the orgasm he could feel building. 

“Min,” Chan whines, and Minho almost feels bad about it but that doesn’t stop him from placing a kiss to the tip of Chan’s cock before moving to where he really wants to be. 

Minho pulls Chan’s legs apart, looking at Chan for approval before running his tongue around Chan’s hole, surprised to find it already wet. 

“Pup?” Chan asks, looking lost and entirely too satisfied at his boyfriend’s confusion. 

“You prepped?” Minho growls when Chan nods. 

“Thought it’d save time,” Chan drawls, grabbing Minho’s hand and pushing a finger against his rim. 

_ Brat _ , Minho means to say but it comes out as “I love you,” as he sinks a finger into Chan’s heat. Minho hopes he’s not drooling as he watches it enter Chan so easily, twisting his finger and feeling how well Chan stretched himself. 

“You can add more,” Chan says, shoving the packet of lube into Minho’s hand, “but maybe use this.”

“I think you’re still wet enough,” Minho laughs breathlessly, but coats his fingers in more lube just in case. They both know that he’d die before hurting Chan, that it goes the same for Chan, but  _ god dammit _ when did Chan do this. 

Minho can’t resist Chan’s grabby hands when he reaches for Minho, letting Chan connect their mouths as he pushes two more fingers into Chan’s warmth and swallowing the noises he makes as he twists his fingers, searching for the spot that will make Chan see stars. 

When he finds it, Chan arches off the floor and digs his teeth into Minho’s chest to muffle his scream, and  _ that’s _ the reaction he was looking for. 

“Gorgeous,” Minho whispers, delighting in the blush that spreads down Chan’s body at the praise. 

“Stop teasing,” Chan whines, squeezing around Minho’s fingers like he wishes it was his cock. 

Minho presses his fingers against Chan’s prostate again just to feel him squirm before deciding that yeah, he should probably stop teasing unless he wants them both to come before he even gets inside Chan. 

“‘M ready,” Chan says, pushing his knees further apart and looking like the best thing Minho’s ever seen. 

Minho doesn’t waste any time lining his cock up with Chan’s hole and pressing in, watching Chan’s face for any sign of discomfort at the intrusion. 

“Thought you were gonna fuck me,” Chan says, trying to push his hips down as if that will make Minho move faster.

“If you don’t knock it off I’ll just take my time,” Minho says, gripping Chan’s hips tight enough that there’s bound to be delicious bruises tomorrow. 

“ _ No _ ,” Chan pleads, “I’ll be good.”

“Doubtful,” Minho says, waiting a beat before pulling back as slowly as he can before slamming into Chan. 

The noises that Minho rips from Chan’s throat as he slams into him over and over are things he could listen to for the rest of his life, a personal playlist just for him, so he lets go of whatever semblance of control he has and fucks into Chan hard and fast enough in hopes that the noises will get louder and more beautiful. 

The bad thing about fucking Chan as hard as he likes is that it means that Chan comes faster than Minho wanted him to, coming all over his stomach before Minho even lays a hand on his cock and wordlessly screaming Minho’s name into the silence of the bathroom.

Minho doesn’t last much longer, fucking into Chan’s pliant body once, twice, before spilling into him uttering nonsense into the skin of Chan’s neck as they both come down from their orgasms. 

The only time Minho is glad that his body needs an omega’s pheromones to trigger a knot is times like these, when they don’t have time to bask in the afterglow because someone is pounding on the door about needing to piss. 

Minho pulls out gently, giving into the urge to taste himself as his come trickles out of Chan’s hole before comforting his boyfriend. 

“‘M sorry baby,” Minho says, placing a kiss to Chan’s hair as he whines at the loss. “Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”

Chan lets himself be pulled up so he’s sitting on the edge of the toilet while Minho wets a washcloth he finds under the sink, gently wiping the come off Chan’s chest and around his hole before cleaning himself up. 

The pounding on the door is louder now, the shouts of “get the fuck out of there or I’m gonna break the door down,” more insistent and as much as Minho wants to snarl at whoever is making Chan shake and tell them to fuck off, it’s not his house so all he can do is get Chan dressed and wrap his arm around his waist so his knees don’t buckle from what they just did. 

Minho kisses Chan gently, a silent “are you ready” before slamming the door open, laughing at the blood coming from the asshole alpha’s nose where it connected with the door.

“It’s all yours,” Minho purrs, making sure he’s got a good hold on his boyfriend so he doesn’t fall down the stairs. 

Minho sits Chan on the counter in the kitchen before getting them both water, ignoring Jeongin’s disgusted gagging sounds when he sees Chan’s neck and Minho’s mussed up hair. 

“Thanks pup,” Chan says, nuzzling Minho’s neck and locking his legs around Minho’s waist before he can go anywhere. 

“Get a room,” their maknae whines, pretending to be put out when Minho ruffles his hair. 

“We did,” Chan says, looking entirely too pleased with himself at the joke. 

“Shush,” Minho says, “we can’t scar the baby.”

“The baby is already scarred,” Jeongin says, running away before either of them can coo at him.

Minho doesn’t know how long they stay there, soaking up each other’s presence under the guise of letting Chan get his bearings back so he can actually walk without collapsing -Minho won’t admit that maybe he shouldn’t have fucked Chan quite as hard as he did but Chan  _ begged _ him to and how could he refuse- but eventually Chan yawns and Minho decides that they have to leave  _ right now _ . 

“I just have to say bye to someone,” Chan says, dragging Minho back through the crowd of bodies.

“Can’t you just text them?” Minho whines, wanting nothing more than to shove Chan under the covers of their bed and wrap him in his arms to hide him from the rest of the world. 

“No,” Chan laughs, “and if you don’t come with me I’ll leave you here.”

“ _ No _ ,” Minho whines, squeezing Chan’s hand tighter. 

Minho sees the omega who had his hands all over Chan earlier and hopes it’s just coincidence that he’s in their path, but when the omega’s eyes light up Minho has to hold back a snarl and judging from Chan’s  _ look _ he’s not doing a very good job hiding his anger. 

“This is Felix,” Chan says, prying his hands out of Minho’s but letting Minho drape himself over him. 

“‘Llo,” the omega says, holding out his hand towards Minho like he’s not afraid Minho could bite it off.

“He’s my cousin,” Chan says, not bothering to hide the glimmer of joy in his eyes at Minho’s shock. 

“Oh,” Minho sputters, “uh, hi.”

“Hi,” Felix laughs, and now that Minho isn’t looking at Felix as a rival for Chan’s attention he can see the scar on the side of the omega’s throat that shows he’s been claimed. “My mate’s over just getting us drinks, if you wanna meet him Channie.”

“I get to meet  _ Seungminnie? _ ” Chan asks, copying the way Felix must say his mate’s name. 

“If you behave, yes,” Felix laughs, and Minho couldn’t feel like more of a possessive fool at how lovestruck Felix sounds. 

Minho tries to ignore the way Chan keeps looking at him, smirking like the tips of his ears aren’t on fire, because he  _ knows _ he overreacted earlier and he’s trying to get better about freaking out when people get too close to Chan but there’s always going to be that part of him that’s terrified that one day biology will take over and Chan will decide that being with another alpha isn’t what he wants anymore, no matter how many times Chan assures him that he’s not going anywhere. 

The ‘Seungminnie’ in question almost runs into Minho when he comes back from the kitchen, which Minho probably deserves since it’s not like he reacted any better when he saw his own mate talking to a stranger that reeked of pheromones, but Felix is quick to thank his mate with a kiss and introduce everyone before an alpha fight could break out. 

Seeing Seungmin press his nose into the hollow of Felix’s throat and breathing deeply makes Minho even more unsettled, itching to be able to do that to Chan like it means as much to the world as it does to them, showing that Chan’s taken and no one else but Minho is allowed to scent him like that but it’s not and they can’t so Minho digs his nails into his palm and counts to ten while the urge to drag Chan away passes. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Chan says, interrupting Minho’s meltdown, awkwardly waving at Seungmin and wrapping Felix in a hug, “we should get going.”

“But,” Felix starts to argue before Chan cuts him off with a “call me later, we can have brunch with all the pancakes you want.”

“Pancakes?” Felix whispers, looking at Chan with the biggest puppy eyes Minho’s ever seen. 

“All you want,” Chan promises, “later.”

“Sweet,” Felix whoops, “buh-bye.”

“Bye,” Chan says, elbowing Minho in the side until he says the same.

Minho can’t get them out of the house quickly enough, pushing Chan against the side of the house and pressing his nose into the side of his neck, finally able to smell the hint of jasmine that’s only getting stronger the longer Minho scents him and delighting in the shiver that he feels running through Chan when he scrapes his teeth against Chan’s scent gland. 

“We should go,” Chan says breathlessly, but making no move to stop Minho’s ministrations.

“Oh, now he wants to leave,” Minho chuckles, pausing to suck on the spot right below Chan’s ear that already has a dark purple mark blooming on it. 

“Yes,” Chan whines, starting to go boneless under Minho just to make him have to carry him to their car, smirking like he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“We should go,” Minho says, picking Chan off the ground until Chan wraps his arms and legs around him, ignoring the way Chan’s hair tickles the side of his face while they walk to the car. 

“Round 2?” Chan asks once Minho settles him into the passenger's seat, looking up at him through his lashes and pushing the seat all the way back. 

“Round 2,” Minho agrees, letting himself be pulled onto Chan’s lap and kissing his boy breathless. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mystlcboy (the i is a lowercase L if it matters) if you wanna chill ig?


End file.
